Christmas Day
by captainkodak1
Summary: I hope you like this one.


**Christmas Day**  
By Captainkodak1

* * *

Ron walked toward his destination as he had for the past few days. Everyday at the same time he walked the path. Rain, sleet or snow he made the trip. His feet slipped on the sleet-encrusted snow, as he had to break a new path. No one here when the weather was bad. But, he was always there. He turned up his collar to keep the sleet from going down his neck. It was Christmas and normally this was his favorite time of year. However, not any more, he loved Christmas because that was when Kim was the happiest. But there was no reason for him to be happy this year. His heart was empty and cold as the landscape he was walking through. 

He approached the spot that was his destination. He bent over and broke through the cover of sleet to scrape the snow off the granite bench where he spent so much of his time. Tears fell from his eyes as he gazed upon the headstone.

Kimberly Ann Possible  
August 7, 1988- December 22, 2006  
Hero, daughter, friend  
We will miss you

Ron pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket. One of the nurses had given it to him that morning. She apologized for being so late, but with everything happening she had forgotten. She explained that Kim had written this in her last moments and requested that she give it to him.

He opened the paper and recognized the handwriting as hers. It had been just days before when they had been called on that mission. He remembered the explosion and her scream. He closed his eyes and shuddered as the memory of the medics coming in. His hand in hers as the helicopter strained its engines to fly faster. He watched her face as the light slowly dimmed in those emerald eyes. Just as she was pulled from the helicopter, her lips moved. "Don't be afraid, I love you and will wait for you."

He started to read the note as the sleet stopped coming down.

Dear Ron,

I know that this will be the last note I will ever write but I wanted you to have this. Please know that I love you with all my heart. I am sorry it has to be this way. But know this, I will be there waiting for you. Please remember the good times we had. Please forgive me for all the times I hurt you running after the latest "hottie." I realized very late that everything my heart desired was standing right next to me. Thank you for those months that we were finally together. I will cherish that love we shared even though our time together was short. Take this poem and share with the others. Know that I will be okay and I will be celebrating Christmas along with all of you.

I will love you forever,  
Kim

Ron, I see the countless Christmas trees  
At home and everywhere below  
The lights are like heaven's stars  
reflecting on the snow.

My love, the view is so wonderful,  
Don't cry, wipe away that tear  
for I will be spending Christmas  
with Jesus Christ this year.

I hear the many Christmas songs that  
That we used to hold so dear  
but the sounds of music cannot compare  
with the Christmas choir up here

I cannot tell you  
of the happiness their voices bring  
for I can begin to tell how wonderful it is  
to hear the angels sing.

My love, I know how much you will miss me,  
I see the emptiness inside your heart  
for I am spending Christmas not with you  
but with Jesus Christ this year..

I wish I could tell you of the splendor  
or the peace here in this place  
Can you just imagine spending Christmas  
with the Savior face to face?

I'll ask him to lift your spirit  
as I tell him of our love  
so then pray for each other  
as you lift your eyes above.

Please let your hearts be glad  
and let your spirit sing  
for I will be spending Christmas in heaven  
and I'm walking with the King.

Ron folded the paper and put it back in his shirt next to his heart. He got on his knees and kissed the headstone.

"See you later, KP. Thanks for the note. I will remember our love and keep it in my heart. I will be looking for you when it is my time to come. Don't worry about me; I know that you will be with me with each step I make. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll tell you about everything that happened."

Ron stood and brushed his hand through his hair. The sun came out and brightened the spot where he stood. A spot of warmth came to his cheek and the smell of strawberries came to his nose. He placed his hand on his cheek and smiled for the first time in days. He turned to go back to his car. There was a spring to his step and a smile on his face. His KP had given him a gift, a gift on Christmas Day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hard to say much about this one. The poem is one I adapted called "My First Day in Heaven." By Wanda Bencke. This was read at a funeral that I had to attend tonight. A wonderful lady of our church passed away on Christmas Eve. After the service, I thought of the words of the poem and this story hit me.

As always, KP and friends are property of the Disney Company.

This is the Captain  
Over and out  
Right hand salute


End file.
